Lucy
by wintercanary101
Summary: The song that will be in this one is Lucy by Skillet, because I love this song so much, it reminded me of Desmond and Lucy being together. Please, give your most honest comments on this stories. If you don't like it, I understand.


Lucy

_Hey people! What up? I know I haven't been updating my stories, but reason why was that I'm under a lot of stress, due to not only writer's block, but also school, so I'm sorry! Anywho, I'm putting my other stories aside for this one, but I don't know if it's gonna have chapters or not, so yeah. This one is for the pairing, Desmond Miles and Lucy Stillman from Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood, so this is in Modern Day. I had Ezio and Altair as Desmond's brothers. You can never go wrong with brotherhood! Hehehe. Plus, I thought this as if they were in high school, so yeah. The song that will be in this one is Lucy by Skillet, because I love this song so much, it reminded me of Desmond and Lucy being together. Without further ado, enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything at all. If I did, then that would be… I don't know. _

_All criticism is welcome, so don't be afraid to say anything, if my stories stink. I'm still new to this, so bear with me, please._

* * *

Something was going on at Brotherhood High, for every student who are Assassins are in the Auditorium was waiting patiently for a special talent show to start, talking amongst themselves about their classes and other things that might seem to be pointless, but at the end of the day, everything might have gone well for everyone, except for Desmond Miles, an eighteen year old Senior student of the school. The reason why was because he had signed up to do his talent at the show, yet he didn't know that he was going to be the last performer in this occasion, so he waited patiently for his turn because a lot of people were going on stage and doing their talent. For Desmond, he felt that he had no talent, but he did bring his guitar that his father had given him, knowing how much his son love music, so he wasn't quite sure if he was ready to commit this wonderful, yet very nerve racking experience that he wasn't ready to face yet. But then again, he did wanted to do this on one thing: He wants to let a certain someone know how he felt about her, and that certain someone is none other than Lucy Stillman, a seventeen year old Senior student, who is his best friend ever since childhood. He wanted to let her know that he had feelings for her, but he didn't even know it until he found out that he liked- No, _loved_ her for a long time. Now, he knows that he has to do this before he loses this one chance of ever proving his love for Lucy, so he took a deep breath, and silently prayed to himself that he would do well on this once in a lifetime opportunity to try his best and show everyone what he can do, even show Lucy that he loves her so much, he would fight and die for her. What he doesn't know is that their friends, Shaun and Rebecca, and his brothers, Ezio and Altair, told her that Desmond was going to be in the show, so he was hoping that his brothers, friends, and close friend would be there.

* * *

*Time Skip, after everyone else's performances*

After hearing the applause from the last performer, Desmond grew really nervous for his performance because he knew that he is the last one to go on stage. So, he took a deep breath, but when he stood up, his legs were shaking, and so was his entire body, knowing that there was no turning back now this time. When his name was called, and cheers were immediately heard, louder than the cheers the last performers got, so Desmond knew one thing alone: It's now or never, as his older brother, Ezio, had put it. Sighing softly, he walked from backstage, stopped behind the curtains, took another deep breath, prepared himself for whatever was about to happened, tuned his guitar, and then nodded to one of Altair's friends, Malik, to let him know he was ready, and then Malik pulled the rope, opening the curtains. Desmond had his eyes closed, then opened them to see everyone looking up at him, waiting patiently for him to perform.

Clearing his throat, Desmond looked around, then said into the microphone, "Um... Hey, guys. My name is Desmond, and today the song I'm gonna perform is dedicated to a very good friend of mine. But... For as long as I can remember, I've liked her for a while and I hope that if she's here right now, I'm hope that she'll love it. So, I hope you guys enjoy this..."

Just then, the piano player began to play, while the other musicians waited for their parts. He listened to the piano part in the beginning, and then began to sing the song that he wanted to sing to Lucy for a long time.

_Hey Lucy, I remember your name_  
_I left a dozen roses on your grave today_  
_I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away_  
_I just came to talk for a while_  
_I got some things I need to say_

_Now that it's over_  
_I just wanna hold her_  
_I'd give up all the world to see_  
_That little piece of heaven looking back at me_  
_Now that it's over_  
_I just wanna hold her_  
_I've gotta live with the choices I made_  
_And I can't live with myself today_

As soon as he finished the beginning part, the other musicians began to play, which made some of the students in the crowd cheer, cheering Desmond on. Knowing that they want him to keep going, he smiled, then starts to play his guitar, and continues singing.

_Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday_  
_They said it'd bring some closure to say your name_  
_I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance_  
_But all I got are these roses to give_  
_And they can't help me make amends_

_Now that it's over_  
_I just wanna hold her_  
_I'd give up all the world to see_  
_That little piece of heaven looking back at me_  
_Now that it's over_  
_I just wanna hold her_  
_I've gotta live with the choices I made_  
_And I can't live with myself today_

_Here we are, now you're in my arms_

_I never wanted anything so bad_

_Here we are for a brand new start_

_Living the life that we could've had_

_Me and Lucy walking hand in hand_

_Me and Lucy never wanna end_

_Just another moment in your eyes_

_I'll see you in another life in Heaven _

_Where we never say goodbye_

Desmond lets himself go, singing the last part with all he's got, knowing that he was about to cry, but isn't afraid to show it to everyone, even to Lucy, although he is a brave young man who would do anything for her. Tears began to fall from his eyes, running down his cheeks, and he kept on going with musicians singing along with him.

_Now that it's over_  
_I just wanna hold her_  
_I'd give up all the world to see_  
_That little piece of heaven looking back at me_  
_Now that it's over_  
_I just wanna hold her_  
_I've gotta live with the choices I made_  
_And I can't live with myself today_

_Here we are, now you're in my arms_

_Here we are for a brand new start_

_I gotta live with the choices I made_

_And I can't live with myself today_

_Band: Me and Lucy walking hand in hand _

_Desmond: Today_

_Band: Me and Lucy never wanna end_

_I gotta live with the choices I made_

_And I can't live with myself_

_Desmond: Today... Hey, Lucy I remember your name... _

When the song ended, everyone stood up from their chairs, and soon the room was filled with cheers, whoops, and yells of astonishment. Desmond couldn't believe what had just happened because his eyes were so blurry, he had forgotten that he was crying while singing the song, and now he is still crying, tears still running down his face. After bowing to the crowd, Desmond and the other musicians went backstage to put away their instrument, feeling a little nervous for what Lucy would say to him. He put his guitar away in its case, carried it, bid farewell to the other musicians, and walked down the steps of the stage, only to be greeted by the open arms of his brothers. They knew what their little brother had gone through to get on the stage and let his heart out, so Ezio made Desmond look at him.

"Little brother, that was a wonderful performance you have made. I didn't know that the song was about her", Ezio said to Desmond, putting him in a playful headlock. Desmond and Ezio laughed, while Altair watched with amusement, then was pulled by Desmond into the embrace of the brothers. After playing around for a little, the brother pulled away to see Rebecca, Shaun, and Altair's girlfriend, Maria, who were cheering and clapping for their friend. Knowing that they were there to support him, Desmond smiled, walked over to them, and hugged his friends, laughing with joy. His brothers joined them, talking amongst themselves, but then Desmond told them that he needed some fresh air. However, the group agreed with him since it was a little hot in the auditorium, so they went outside, talking and laughing, then Desmond sat on one of the picnic tables where he and his brothers would always sit.

* * *

Not knowing what to tell Lucy, Desmond was thinking long and hard about how he was going to talk to her, but what he doesn't know is that she was outside as well, watching him think. When he turned his head around to see if no one was looking at him, he saw her: Lucy, his best friend ever since childhood, and the love of his life. Desmond had no idea what to say nor do, for his eyes were caught by hers, golden brown meeting the bright blue, and both of them had no idea that this was gonna happen, since they're both outside, but then Desmond flashed his warmest smile to Lucy, and gestured her with his hand to come and sit next to him.

Lucy smiled softly, then walked over to the table that the young man was sitting on, and sits down next to him, feeling a little nervous. When she looked at Desmond, she noticed that his eyes were filled with tears again, only this time, he was trying to hold them back, and Lucy knew that he was trying to be brave and not cry about what he did to prove his feelings toward her, so she placed her hand on the side of his face, and gently turned his head for him to face her, both of them looking into each other's eyes. Before either of them could say anything, Lucy leaned forward toward Desmond, then their lips locked. Utter surprise was his first reaction, but then he felt as though he was falling already, so he slowly and gently wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him, and breathing in her scent.

When they pulled apart for air, their foreheads were touching, and their hands were intertwined. They looked at each other, then shared one more kiss, one that they held for a short while, then pulled apart again, and then looked into one another's eyes. Desmond leaned back to lay down, gesturing Lucy to lay down with him, which she did without hesitation, and together they looked at the night sky, filled with the bright stars that shine through the black of night. Both Lucy and Desmond had never felt this feeling that they had kept hidden from each other, but now they have shown it to one another.

Altair saw the two, and elbowed Ezio gently to get his attention, and point to where their brother and Lucy are. Ezio saw this and smiled, knowing that their little brother had found love from someone who had cared about him for a long time, and then gestured Altair to leave them be and enjoy their small celebration for Desmond's performance.

After a while of looking at the sky, Desmond looked to see Lucy, who yawned softly and laid her head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat. Smiling softly, he kissed the top of her head softly, which made her look up at him, then their lips locked once again into a kiss that would have them be together for a long time. They pulled apart for a little bit, then Lucy said to Desmond that made his heart swell up, "I love you, Des..." Hearing those words, Desmond's eyes began to well up with tears, then he said to her, "Lucy... I... I-I love you too... _Amore mio..._" Without a second's thought, their lips locked once more, tears falling from Desmond's eyes, followed by Lucy's own tears. They began to understand that this is the start of a relationship, one that will keep them together, forever until the end of time...

* * *

_FINALLY! This took a lot out of me! But, then again, it's worth it, since I've worked so hard on this. I hope you guys love this story, so don't be afraid to be honest with me, for I can accept any type of criticism. If you guys want this story to have a bunch of oneshots with it, I'll be happy to satisfy your reading and writing creative selves. Thank you guys, and I'll try to post another story soon! _


End file.
